


What's Wrong With Lori

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Licking, Other, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A drunken Lori arrived home from a party and accidentally rape her innocent little sister Leni in her sleep.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lori Loud, Lynn Loud Sr./Rita Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Lori walked into her house.

Lori has messy blonde hair and bags under her eyes. She wore a light blue dress.

Lori takes off her shoes.

Lori was about to vomit but swallowed it.

Lori walked upstairs to her room and sees her sister Leni sleeping.

Lori closed the door and locked it.

Lori kissed Leni on the lips and their tongues battle.

Lori finished kissing Leni.

Lori slurred "You and your silly shenanigans"

Lori ripped Leni's nightgown off revealing her soft breasts.

Lori was jealous that Leni has bigger breasts than her.

Lori takes off her party dress revealing her light blue bra and panties.

Lori takes off her bra revealing her breasts.

Lori started putting her finger in Leni's vagina thrusting it as she began to suck on Leni's nipples.

Leni moaned as Lori licks her nipples.

Lori said "Please you know how to please a woman"

Lori pulled her finger out of Leni's vagina with a pop.

Leni began to suck on Lori's nipples

Lori giggles

Lori started to licked Leni's ear 

Leni licked Lori's nipples and started fingering.

Lori moaned "Yes love me like a boy! YES!! YES!!"

Lori and Leni kissed as their tongues danced.

Their breasts squeezed together

They started grinding until white liquid comes out of their vaginas.

Leni covers herself with a blanket.

Lori kissed Leni on the forehead.

Lori thought 'What have I done to my sister Leni'

Lori yawned and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning 

Leni wakes up as the sunlight shined on her

Leni let out a soft yawn

Leni walked out of her room with a towel

Lori wakes up and walked to the bathroom door

Lori was about to knock but hears her ditzy younger sister humming.

Lori thought 'Did her voice that sing sweet music in my ears'

Leni walked out of a bathroom with a towel and bathrobe.

Lori walked into a bathroom and closed the door

After a shower, Lori puts on her clothes

Lori thought 'Okay you apologized to your sister Leni for what you did last time"

Lori began to write a apology card

Lori puts a card on a sewing table

Lori takes a deep breath "Everything's gonna be just fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln arrived home but he hears moaning and squishing

Lincoln said "He-hello who's there"

"YES!!! FUCK ME LYNN!! FUCK ME LIKE A REAL MAN!!!"

Flashback opens

Girl Jordan moaned as Lincoln sucked on her nipples.

Lincoln realized something

'It tastes like milk'

Flashback closes

Lincoln hears his father

"I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Lincoln gulped

Lincoln said "Mom dad where are you"

Lincoln hears them kissing and moaning through the door and opened it

Lincoln thought 'oh no'

Lynn Sr and Rita screamed

"It's not what it looks like"

Lincoln closed the door

Lincoln walked upstairs to his room


	4. Chapter 4

Lori was watching a sex horror movie as Lincoln walked to her

"Whatcha watching"

"I literally watching a horror movie and it's rated R"

Lincoln said "I don't know Lori"

Lincoln hears squishing and slapping

Lincoln said "I'll take it as a yes"

Lincoln sits next to Lori

Lincoln and Lori hears a splat

Lincoln and Lori screamed

Lincoln said "Let's not let my future kids watch scary movies ever again"

Lori said "Agreed"

Lincoln and Lori shake hands


End file.
